


Xxx

by Skycrybow



Category: HIStory2 - 越界 | HIStory2: Crossing the Line (TV) RPF
Language: brezhoneg
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycrybow/pseuds/Skycrybow





	Xxx

Prosiguiendo en la narración de mi inclinación, de que os quiero dar entera noticia, digo que no había cumplido los tres años de mi edad cuando enviando mi madre a una hermana mía, mayor que yo, a que se enseñase a leer en una de las que llaman Amigas, me llevó a mí tras ella el cariño y la travesura; y viendo que la daban lección, me encendí yo de manera en el deseo de saber leer, que engañando, a mi parecer, a la maestra, la dije que mi madre ordenaba me diese lección. Ella no lo creyó, porque no era creíble; pero, por complacer al donaire, me la dio. Proseguí yo en ir y ella prosiguió en enseñarme, ya no de burlas, porque la desengañó la experiencia; y supe leer en tan breve tiempo, que ya sabía cuando lo supo mi madre, a quien la maestra lo ocultó por darle el gusto por entero y recibir el galardón por junto; y yo lo callé, creyendo que me azotarían por haberlo hecho sin orden. Aún vive la que me enseñó (Dios la guarde), y puede testificarlo.  
Acuérdome que en estos tiempos, siendo mi golosina la que es ordinaria en aquella edad, me abstenía de comer queso, porque oí decir que hacía rudos, y podía conmigo más el deseo de saber que el de comer, siendo éste tan poderoso en los niños. Teniendo yo después como seis o siete años, y sabiendo ya leer y escribir, con todas las otras habilidades de labores y costuras que deprenden las mujeres, oí decir que había Universidad y Escuelas en que se estudiaban las ciencias, en Méjico; y apenas lo oí cuando empecé a matar a mi madre con instantes e importunos ruegos sobre que, mudándome el traje, me enviase a Méjico, en casa de unos deudos que tenía, para estudiar y cursar la Universidad; ella no lo quiso hacer, e hizo muy bien, pero yo despiqué el deseo en leer muchos libros varios que tenía mi abuelo, sin que bastasen castigos ni reprensiones a estorbarlo; de manera que cuando vine a Méjico, se admiraban, no tanto del ingenio, cuanto de la memoria y noticias que tenía en edad que parecía que apenas había tenido tiempo para aprender a hablar.  
Empecé a deprender gramática, en que creo no llegaron a veinte las lecciones que tomé; y era tan intenso mi cuidado, que siendo así que en las mujeres –y más en tan florida juventud– es tan apreciable el adorno natural del cabello, yo me cortaba de él cuatro o seis dedos, midiendo hasta dónde llegaba antes, e imponiéndome ley de que si cuando volviese a crecer hasta allí no sabía tal o tal cosa que me había propuesto deprender en tanto que crecía, me lo había de volver a cortar en pena de la rudeza. Sucedía así que él crecía y yo no sabía lo propuesto, porque el pelo crecía aprisa y yo aprendía despacio, y con efecto le cortaba en pena de la rudeza: que no me parecía razón que estuviese vestida de cabellos cabeza que estaba tan desnuda de noticias, que era más apetecible adorno. Entréme religiosa, porque aunque conocía que tenía el estado cosas (de las accesorias hablo, no de las formales), muchas repugnantes a mi genio, con todo, para la total negación que tenía al matrimonio, era lo menos desproporcionado y lo más decente que podía elegir en materia de la seguridad que deseaba de mi salvación; a cuyo primer respeto (como al fin más importante) cedieron y sujetaron la cerviz todas las impertinencillas de mi genio, que eran de querer vivir sola; de no querer tener ocupación obligatoria que embarazase la libertad de mi estudio, ni rumor de comunidad que impidiese el sosegado silencio de mis libros. Esto me hizo vacilar algo en la determinación, hasta que alumbrándome personas doctas de que era tentación, la vencí con el favor divino, y tomé el estado que tan indignamente tengo. Pensé yo que huía de mí misma, pero ¡miserable de mí! trájeme a mí conmigo y traje mi mayor enemigo en esta inclinación, que no sé determinar si por prenda o castigo me dio el Cielo, pues de apagarse o embarazarse con tanto ejercicio que la religión tiene, reventaba como pólvora, y se verificaba en mí el privatio est causa appetitus.

Volví (mal dije, pues nunca cesé); proseguí, digo, a la estudiosa tarea (que para mí era descanso en todos los ratos que sobraban a mi obligación) de leer y más leer, de estudiar y más estudiar, sin más maestro que los mismos libros. Ya se ve cuán duro es estudiar en aquellos caracteres sin alma, careciendo de la voz viva y explicación del maestro; pues todo este trabajo sufría yo muy gustosa por amor de las letras. ¡Oh, si hubiese sido por amor de Dios, que era lo acertado, cuánto hubiera merecido! Bien que yo procuraba elevarlo cuanto podía y dirigirlo a su servicio, porque el fin a que aspiraba era a estudiar Teología, pareciéndome menguada inhabilidad, siendo católica, no saber todo lo que en esta vida se puede alcanzar, por medios naturales, de los divinos misterios; y que siendo monja y no seglar, debía, por el estado eclesiástico, profesar letras; y más siendo hija de un San Jerónimo y de una Santa Paula, que era degenerar de tan doctos padres ser idiota la hija. Esto me proponía yo de mí misma y me parecía razón; si no es que era (y eso es lo más cierto) lisonjear y aplaudir a mi propia inclinación, proponiéndola como obligatorio su propio gusto.


End file.
